contrat
by dragonichigo
Summary: Draco Malefoy se voit enlevé ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. S'il veut le récupérer vivant, il doit tuer son premier et unique amour. Comment faire pour réussir et ne tuer personne? /!\ WARNING SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE


**CONTRAT**

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Il refusait d'y croire. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, hein ? Non ? Non… oh mon dieu… pourquoi ? Il n'avait plus rien à se reprocher, il avait payé pour tous ses crimes alors pourquoi lui ? Il avait été réhabilité, il ne créait plus d'ennuis, il était « sage »… il ne comprenait pas une telle horreur. Apparemment, il serait toujours un Mangemort pour eux et son amour en payait le prix aujourd'hui… Une boule dans la gorge, les yeux piquant de larmes qu'il retenait de toutes ses forces, Draco froissa rageusement la feuille de papiers avant de frapper contre le mur de l'entrée de chez lui, essayant de croire que tout n'était qu'illusion, qu'il était dans la chambre en train de l'attendre, ses yeux verts remplis d'amour et de tendresse pour lui.

Il devait se faire une raison, son ange n'était pas là avec lui mais avec eux, et qu'il risquait de mourir s'il n'acceptait pas le marché des ravisseurs : **IL** devait mourir si jamais il voulait revoir son tendre chéri en vie et ce contrat magique serait le témoin de l'accomplissement du marché. Il se laissa tomber à terre, le cœur remplis de désespoir et de colère, se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour ne pas se laisser aller, laissant finalement couler ces larmes acides qui le broyaient de l'intérieur. Il n'en pouvait plus à vrai dire, il avait bêtement cru que tout le monde le laisserait en paix après cette fichue guerre où IL l'avait effacé de ce monde, mais non.

Il poussa un faible soupir, couplé à un gémissement de pure tristesse, avant de se relever et de se préparer physiquement et psychologiquement : la vie de son amour était plus importante que **LA** sienne, même s'il adorait les deux. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, le dos voûté, les yeux vides, pour s'habiller entièrement de noire, remettant son masque d'impassibilité glaciale en place, et prit sa baguette pour partir sans un bruit vers sa victime désignée.

Arrivé à destination, il se fondit parmi les ombres pour repérer les lieux et finit par **LE **repérer. La nuit était douce et claire, **IL **profitait clairement de cette belle nuit étoilée, même s'**IL** ne savait pas qu'elle serait la dernière qu'**IL** verrait. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les larmes coulant dans un silence total le long de ses joues, il **LE** visa de sa baguette et lança un « avada kedavra » du bout des lèvres, son cœur hurlant devant l'horreur qu'il devait commettre pour revoir son ange. Il s'écroula sur le sol, des sanglots déchirants son être, des hurlements de bêtes sauvages à l'agonie perçant le calme silence de cette nuit funeste, il pleurait des excuses à **SON** encontre… Il ne l'avait pas voulu pas, il avait été obligé… et il avait si mal… Il entendit vaguement des pas se diriger vers lui, mais trop abrutis par la douleur, il ne fit pas attention à ça, ni aux bras qui le soulevèrent avec fermeté et douceur : il s'était évanouis de chagrin.

Un léger rais de lumière le chatouilla gentiment, lui faisant ouvrir un œil qu'il referma aussitôt devant la clarté de la pièce. Suite à son grognement de douleur, quelqu'un s'excusa rapidement avant de fermer légèrement les volets pour le soulager un peu, lui permettant ainsi d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux et de se redresser péniblement contre la tête de lit. Il ne sentait plus ses muscles et sa tête était si lourde, ses souvenirs finirent par lui revenir et quelques larmes recommencèrent à couler : il avait tué un homme, encore une fois, mais c'était pire là, c'était **LUI **qu'il avait tué. Une main caressa tendrement sa joue, essuyant ses pleurs avant de le serrer contre un torse musclé, solide, protecteur.

Il se raccrocha à la chemise de l'individu comme pour ne pas sombrer, gémissant et pleurant de détresse. L'homme le laissa faire, le serrant fort comme pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, une main ferme et légèrement calleuse passant dans ses cheveux blonds un peu ébouriffé, le rassurant et le câlinant, comme on le fait avec un enfant qui aurait fait un très dur cauchemar.

Draco finit par se calmer et il s'écarta de l'étranger pour essuyer son visage, essayant de se recomposer pour oublier à quel point il s'était perdu dans les bras d'un inconnu, avant de se figer net. C'était un rêve hein ? Ca ne pouvais être que ça puisqu'il L'avait tué pas plus tard que hier soir ! Il pâlit dangereusement et tendit une main tremblante vers ce visage si apprécié, la peau chaude et légèrement matte était si douce au toucher… il était vivant… Bien sûr il était soulagé mais il allait perdre son amour s'il ne le tuait pas maintenant… que faire par l'enfer ?

- C-comment... j-je **T**'ai tué? J'ai lancé le sort de mort sur **TOI**! P-pourquoi? Pourquoi es-**TU** encore en vie? Hurla le blond complètement déboussolé.

- Ce n'était qu'un leurre, un piège destiné à mes ennemis, mais je ne pensais pas que toi tu... Draco, racontes-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça et pourquoi tu es dans cet état-là ? **LUI** demanda-t-il d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour le rassurer.

- Je… j-je dois te tuer… souffla le blond avec un regard brisé et désespéré.

- Quoi ? Non mais c'est une blague dis-moi ? S'exclama-t-**IL** violemment en se relevant d'un bond, son regard luisant d'une ardente colère.

- Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas une blague, je dois le faire et j'ai jusqu'à ce soir pour le faire s-sinon ils vont me le tuer… gémit-il en s'accrochant à **LUI**, peut-être en quête d'une aide de sa part, mais surtout avec la volonté d'une absence de solitude.

- Qui ? Ils vont tuer qui, Draco ? hurla-t-**IL** en le secouant brutalement, désirant juste comprendre.

- Mon… n-notre fils… chuchota-t-**IL** en baissant la tête.

Paralysé par la nouvelle, **IL **recula doucement et s'écoula à terre, « sur le cul ». **SON** fils… **IL** avait un fils… un enfant, la chaire de sa chaire… un petit être qu'on crée avec de l'amour et de la passion… un fils… Sans un bruit, **IL** laissa Malefoy lui raconter toute l'histoire, comment il était tombé amoureux de ce stupide Gryffondor depuis le début, combien il avait souffert du silence, comment il l'avait protégé depuis toujours, la douleur qu'il ne cessait de ressentir au fur de lui pour faire semblant de le haïr de tout son être, comment il avait adoré leur seule et unique nuit à tous les deux la veille de la guerre, comment après la victoire il avait disparu parce qu'il pensait que ce brun arrogant ne voudrait jamais de lui à présent qu'il était tombé enceint de lui. Il raconta aussi sa vie avec l'enfant, sa petite émeraude comme il l'appelait à cause de ses yeux qu'il tenait de son père, les joies et les peines, les colères et les rires, et finalement l'enlèvement de son petit ange, le marché. Il lui raconta absolument tout puis laissa la place au silence, les yeux baissés et coupable, attendant la sentence.

- J-je ne sais pas quoi dire, p-pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ça ? Je t'aurais aidé par Merlin ! cria Harry, complètement perdu face à cette histoire et cette situation.

- Nous étions des enfants, nous sortions de la guerre et toi tu entrais en plein dans la célébrité ! Sans compter que nous nous sommes aimés qu'une seule nuitée, elle ne peut pas effacer sept ans de haine, même si cette haine était fictive pour moi Harry ! s'exclama brusquement Draco. Comprends-moi j'en prie, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je fais de mon possible et nous avons été heureux tout les trois mine de rien, chacun de notre côté. A présent je veux juste récupérer mon enfant… mais je ne veux pas que tu meures, alors je ne sais pas quoi faire… aides-moi s'il te plaît… supplia le blond tout bas, la tête baissée, recommençant à pleurer tout bas.

- Je vois… as-tu le fameux contrat magique avec toi ? demanda le brun sans rien dire de plus et après un long silence angoissant.

Sans un mot, Malefoy lui tendit la feuille d'une main légèrement tremblante et Harry se mit à analyser chaque mot de ce contrat. Dans les grandes lignes, les ravisseurs voulaient la mort du Survivant, peu importe les moyens, et l'enfant apparaîtrait dès la consommation du marché. Il souffla et se mit à réfléchir, blottissant Draco contre lui pour qu'il arrête de stresser puisque ça le rendait encore plus nerveux. Il caressait distraitement le blond, les mains vagabondant paresseusement sur le corps pâle, les accentuant inconsciemment quand il entendit les petits bruits de plaisir que poussait le Serpentard.

Soudain, il eut une illumination. Frétillant d'énergie, il repoussa vivement le blond contre le matelas et s'assit sur ses hanches avant de lui lancer un énorme sourire de soulagement et fierté : il avait trouvé la solution.

- Connais-tu l'autre nom du sexe, Dray ? demanda-t-il espiègle.

- Euh… bah n-non, bredouilla-t-il complètement perdu.

- On l'appelle… « La petite mort »… susurra-t-il, triomphant et sensuel.

D'abord interdit, le blond finit par s'énerver et se débattre. Non mais franchement, penser au sexe alors que son bébé était en danger de mort… là pour le coup, il avait vraiment la motivation de l'égorger purement et simplement son brun pour penser à ça à un moment pareil. Harry le cloua purement et simplement avec ses mains contre le matelas avant de faire preuve d'une patience infinie pour lui expliquer simplement que le sexe pouvait être vu comme un moyen de le tuer, peut-être pas au sens où le voulaient les kidnappeurs évidemment, mais ça pouvait parfaitement marcher !

- Harry, ma seule et unique expérience a été toi, je n'ai couché avec personne ni avant ni après, murmura-t-il gêné et anxieux : il savait qu'il aurait mal sinon.

On pouvait dire que c'étais clairement un comble pour un Malefoy et un prince de Serpentard, mais au lieu dans rire, Harry comprit ce que cela sous-entendait : le blond s'était réservé pour l'être aimé. A l'époque, il ne le savait pas et avait donc été un peu brusque, mais à présent il comprenait et trouvait cela très adorable de sa part. Lentement, lui laissant le temps de se dérober s'il ne voulait pas finalement, le « balafré » posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de son Draco, les caressant et les effleurant, taquin mais si doux. Il prenait en compte la nervosité de son partenaire et se montrait le plus tendre et câlin possible pour le rassurer et le décrisper, laissant ses mains se balader sous les vêtements de Dray, jouant avec les tétons qui durcissaient de plus en plus sous ses attouchements, faisant crisser ses ongles sur la peau. Sa bouche finit de tester la pulpe de ces lèvres pâles et les mordilla pour quémander l'entrée, entrée qui lui fut accordé.

Le blond sentit une explosion dans son ventre sous l'assaut de cette langue chaude qui ne se lassait pas de l'explorer et de danser, caresser sa jumelle. Il ressentait parfaitement la passion brûlante de son brun qui ondulait légèrement contre lui pour le distraire et le frustrer. Lentement, leurs mains se croisèrent sur le torse de Draco pour enlever ses vêtements puis ceux du Survivant, voyageant sur le corps de l'autre pour découvrir et s'affamer devant tant de beauté et de désir. Harry cessa le baiser et coupa le grognement de frustration de son partenaire en grignotant le lobe de l'oreille, passa son souffle et sa langue chaude dessus avant de descendre le long du cou de nacre qu'il marqua d'un suçon violacé comme signe de propriété. Malefoy se cambrait de délice et frottait son entre-jambe contre celui du lion, ses longs doigts fins et blancs touchant avec merveille le corps bronzé de son amant avant d'empoigner à pleines mains les fesses et de les masser avant sensualité.

Le Survivant empoigna ces mains trop coquines pour sa santé mentale et les attacha à la tête de lit avant d'empoigner fermement leurs sexes et de les masturber langoureusement, sa bouche s'attaquant aux tétons rosés, ses oreilles buvant avec avidité les cris de plaisir de son blond. Il cessa le mouvement quand il le sentir au bord de la rupture et sa langue descendit jouer avec le nombril de son partenaire, partant ensuite embrasser les hanches et l'entrecuisse, sans jamais prêter attention à cette verge qui était si dure pour lui et grâce à lui. Il écarta doucement les jambes de son amant et lapa son anneau de chaire, l'humidifiant le plus possible, rentrant sa langue dedans, la rendant dure ou souple, le préparant à sa venue.

Draco sentait des langues de feu l'embraser de plus en plus, il tendait vers la jouissance mais Harry était là pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre, voulant qu'ils viennent tout deux en même temps. Il sentait des doigts se mêler à cette méchante langue, le faisant hurler de surprise et de douleur : il n'était plus habitué à ça. Il se mit à respirer doucement, ondulant autour de ces intrus pour se détendre avant de pousser un grognement rauque de délice : il avait fait taper Harry juste contre sa prostate. Se mordant les lèvres pour se contenir un minimum, il s'empala avec volonté contre ces doigts et langue magique avant de rager bruyamment suite à l'abandon de ces derniers. Il se redressa un peu pour voir des émeraudes moqueuses lui faire face et une main se masturber, le brun se donnant un peu de plaisir tout en se préparant pour entrer en son blond, impatient et gourmand.

Le Gryffondor se positionna calmement contre Dray et posa ses avant-bras de chaque côté de son partenaire, un front mat sur un front pâle, yeux dans les yeux, souffles mêlés, un sourire tendre pour le rassurer avant de le pénétrer lentement et délicatement, l'embrassant amoureusement pour le distraire de la douleur possible. Il se nicha confortablement dans et sur le Serpentard, faisant des va-et-vient lents et profonds, cherchant doucement cette glande de plaisir qui supprimera entièrement le mal. Lorsqu'il entendit un râle rauque et étouffé, ainsi qu'une crispation soudaine autour de son sexe, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé et se relâcha complètement, usant et abusant de cet organe salvateur de jouissance. Les coups de reins se firent plus brusques, plus sauvages et profonds, cognant sans vergogne la prostate de Draco, une main tenant une jambe et l'autre posant l'autre jambe sur l'épaule, forçant son amant à se positionner sur le flanc pour procurer un plaisir mutuel plus intense, ne retenant plus ses déhanchés.

Il n'y avait aucune notion du temps, l'univers se limitait entièrement au corps brûlant de passion de son partenaire. Les vagues de jouissance étaient de plus en plus fortes et rapprochées, les coups de reins plus brutaux et aimants, les cris plus perçants, la chaleur plus intense. Soudain, ils se cambrèrent tous deux violemment, dans des râles rauques de plaisir, éjaculant sur les draps pour l'un pendant que l'autre explosait dans le corps tendu du blond, dans un dernier coup de rein contre la prostate. Les cris laissèrent place à des souffles haletant, toujours l'un dans l'autre, se berçant mutuellement dans les bras de l'autre, l'esprit submergé de satisfaction : ils étaient repus, ils étaient bien, ils voulaient rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Mais Draco finit par se souvenir du contrat et espéra de tout son cœur que ça ait marché il se bouina contre son brun, respirant le parfum de son amour pour puiser la force de ne pas pleurer, le brun comprenant parfaitement la situation. Il détacha son amant et s'enleva de lui, souriant en entendant le grognement désapprobateur avant de le serrer fort contre son cœur, rabattant les couvertures sur eux pour ne pas prendre froid. Ils ne pouvaient à présent qu'attendre…

Les heures passèrent lentement, Malefoy angoissant de plus en plus en voyant le soleil se coucher, guettant un miracle et l'arrivée de son fils avant de s'effondrer en sanglots sur son lion : il faisait nuit et son petit garçon n'était pas là, il l'avait perdu… il avait échoué et son bébé était mort… par l'enfer c'était injuste ! La gorge serrée, Harry berça comme il pouvait Dray qui avait le cœur en miettes avant de se figer en voyant une petite lumière briller devant le lit, une lumière qui prenait peu à peu la forme d'un enfant, d'un petit garçon… de son fils. Il secoua le Serpentard pour lui montrer ce qu'il voyait avant de le voir bondir à toute vitesse sur le petit, le serrant contre son cœur en pleurant de bonheur.

- Oh mon bébé, mon chéri… t-tu m'as fait peur, tu n'as rien ? Sanglota doucement le blond en l'embrassant et caressant de partout pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

- Papa… je t'aime papa… murmura le garçon en se serrant contre Malefoy.

L'enfant avait les cheveux blonds ébouriffés et d'immenses émeraudes lui mangeaient le visage. Sa petite bouille d'ange reflétait toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son papa, il devait avoir environ 6 ans et semblait assez mature. Harry sourit doucement en voyant le tableau avant de s'asseoir contre la tête de lit et de prendre Draco dans ses bras, regardant par-dessus son épaule en train de bercer son fils… leur enfant à tous les deux… Il était sûr que le Serpentard ne le quitterait plus avec tout ce qui c'était passé, toutes ces révélations, il savait aussi que ça ne serait pas tous les jours faciles à cause des menaces extérieurs et de leurs caractères diamétralement opposés,… mais ils étaient à présent une famille qui s'aimait.

- Dray ? Je t'aime… souffla le brun en le serrant doucement contre son torse, embrassant son homme avant de caresser délicatement la tête de son petit garçon endormis. Je vous aime tout les deux…

- Nous aussi on t'aime 'Ry, souris le blond en se bouinant contre le Survivant, entremêlant leurs mains qu'ils placèrent autour de leur bébé à eux.

Enfin ensembles…


End file.
